


Those Nights

by SalemDae_45



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation '12 [1]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In those quiet nights alone, he thought about Jack’s body.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Nights

There were times—late at night—Ennis would lie flat on the bed and think of Jack. His thoughts were not the pleasant, fluffy kind. As in, Jack and him holdin’ hands, kissin’ under a cherry tree and growin’ old ‘gether. Although Ennis had those thoughts, he just pushed them away when nighttime comes. 

In those quiet nights alone, he thought about Jack’s body. Jack’s slender, slight muscular body underneath him, cryin’ out his name in short breaths. He can picture Jack taking in his cock with ease. The pleasure on Jack’s face made him slide his hand inside his pants and rubbed his hard cock.

Ennis like to think of Jack smilin’, almost makin’ a wise crack joke until the smile disappear when Ennis’ cock hit his prostate which send Twist over the edge. Ennis will never tell Twist that he loved his small ass. He loved how sensitive it was when he nibbled along Jack’s cheeks or lickin’ his tight hole.

Ennis thrust harder and faster in his hand, moanin’ and pantin’. The nights at Brokeback Mountain, them fuckin’ on the ground filled his brain. He’s always on top, holdin’ Jack’s hips, thrustin’ and jerkin’ Jack off at the same time. This was about the only time he felt in heaven.

Dream Jack wrapped his legs around his back, digging into his skin. Ennis bit on Dream Jack’s lower lip, hoping he gets the hint. Jack (dream or not) never listened to him. That what made their relationship more complicated. 

“Fuck Ennis…come on…fuck me! Just…” Dream Jack hissed. His hips moved upward each time Ennis entered him. This man cannot hold still to save his life, not even in his own damn fantasies.

But Ennis needed it. He missed it. He missed being inside Jack. He missed feelin’ Jack’s ass and mouth. He missed his tan skin underneath his fingers. He missed every part of Jack Twist.

Ennis let his head back. He was so close…so…so close…

Then the telephone rang.

“Shit,” Ennis mumbled. He wiped his hand on the sheets and quickly picked up the phone.

“Hello?” He asked. 

“Hey, Ennis, you’re awake?”

Ennis leaned against the headboard. Jack called at the wrong time…but, then again, he still needed to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of MMOM


End file.
